1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with a sonic fishing bait suitable for jig fishing. A movable vane moves up and down between two protuberances, successively engaging them to produce sound waves to attract the fish.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various patents have been concerned with producing some sort of sound in connection with a fishing bait. For example, the Johansson U.S. Pat. No. 3,363,358 shows a vane which moves back and forth as the bait is raised and lowered. The problem with this arrangement is that the vane swings on a relatively flat plate and has to travel through a very large arc to engage this plate when moving upwardly. Consequently, the likelihood of producing any appreciable sound is not as great as it should be. Johansson is primarily concerned with the visual effect of the moving vane rather than the sonic effect.
The Strader U.S. Pat. No. 3,987,576 shows an arrangement in which there is a spinner 26 which is disposed between two protuberances, but in which it is very unlikely to ever engage at least one of them. While Strader is concerned with making a sound, he provides an auxiliary weight which moves back and forth within a conical housing to produce this effect.
The Bessler U.S. Pat. No. 3,220,139 shows a fishing bait in which a popping sound is produced. The popping sound is produced by a sliding member movable upon a shank of a fishing bait.
The Cameron U.S. Pat. No. 1,857,939 shows a slidable weight, but it is primarily intended for changing the attitude of the bait as it is moved through the water. It is supposed to produce an action very similar to that of a diving fish.
The Mancusi U.S. Pat. No. 2,794,287 shows two parts which move back and forth with respect to each other. There is apparently no particular reference to the production of sound. Again, this patent is more concerned with the movement of the lure that results from the relative movement of the two parts.